What Happened After High School
by Gleelover0210
Summary: AU! Genderswap! Brittany! - Brett leaves for 2 years and doesn't tell anyone where he is going how will everyone react? What happened while he was over there? What about his family?
1. Coming Home After?

**I was sitting in class when this idea came to my mind I don't know if its any good and ALL mistakes are MINE I don't own Glee**

* * *

After 2 years I'm finally home. 2 years ago I left to join the Marines and I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I left my fiancé, friends, and family behind to keep a promise I made a long time ago.

I am standing outside my door now everyone is in the backyard because that's the only place we will all fit so I enter the house and quietly go up to my room. I'm on my bed sitting I just texted my mom and said I'm ready here goes nothing.

I called and they picked up and screamed because you can see my uniform I get up and start walking out side as I say "Okay I know I left and never said goodbye and I never said why but I promise I'm okay! And I miss you all!"

I finished right in front of the door so I opened it and quietly step behind my fiancé and whisper in her ear " I have missed you the most baby" everyone turns around and screams again I open my arms and she jumps in them and holds on tight!

Everyone is crying and hugging me now. It takes 10 minutes to get them to calm down they sit down and I start to explain myself.

"I know you're all pissed that I left and didn't say why, but I had to. As you can tell from my uniform I joined the Marines, I didn't tell anybody because you would all tell me not to go and I had to live to my uncle's legacy. Nobody knows this story because it is so hard to tell that I didn't even tell Santana and we all know I love her but my uncle meant so much more and it sucks that I lost him as young as I did but No one can fix what happened it just happened."

My vision is a little blurry with tears just thinking about it this is going to be a hard story to tell.

"One day when I was little I was hanging out with my aunt-while my uncle was gone-because she was lonely she was cooking lunch when the door bell rang I went to open it when I saw the guys in military uniforms and I got confused,"

I had to take a breath it was getting harder to talk but then need to know why.

"I called my aunt to the door she told me to go to the kitchen so I did a few seconds later she crashes to the ground screaming and in tears when I finally calmed her down she told me my uncle was killed helping other soldiers to safety."

By now I'm in tears "After that day I swore to myself and my aunt that I would be brave like my uncle and serve for the military the reason I didn't contact any of you was because me and 40 other soldiers were taken captive"

I hear gasps from every direction "When we were taken I promised my soldiers that I would not let them get hurt so I took every beating every cut and gun shot just to keep my men alive. It took me 3 months to get us out of there but I did it I got them to safety before all the pain got to me and I passed out from what they told me I was in a coma for seven months," everyone is crying now I have to continue so I do "I have been awarded the Purple Heart award and a honorable discharge."

With that I finish and get up to leave I have one more thing to do.

Santana jumps up and shouts " Where the fuck are you going?" I look back and sigh "I have to visit someone and no you can not come with."

I turn back around and leave I have to go to Dayton.

I finally arrive to his parents house I get out of my car and knock on the door.

Mrs. Shue I think opens the door with Mr. Shue "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Shue my name is Brett Pierce I'm friends with your son, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but he didn't make it back."

Mrs. Shue starts crying so I continue "I tried everything to save him ma'am but I couldn't I'm so so sorry" now I'm crying. "I'm sorry this happened to you but he told me that if something bad did happen he wanted me to tell you not anyone else."

They invite me inside and I sit down and look up "My name is Emma and this is Will"

I shook their hands and smiled sadly "Brett if you don't mind me asking what happened to our son?"

I took a deep breath and said "We were on out way to home base when we were ambushed he got shot in the arm and the neck I got him back to base and tried everything possible to save him but he was gone." They looked like they could cry any minute . "It's my fault I'm so sorry I couldn't bring your son back to you."

Now I'm crying "No it's not your fault Brett you did everything you could and that's all I ask for, I remember the letters from him talking about you and then you sent us all those letters to and I was so happy."

I smile at Emma " ma'am with all due respect I thought of you guys as my second mom and dad." I stand up to give her and Will a hug they give me one back and say. "We would be honored for you to call us that, so son tell us more about you we know about discharge and award but what about your personal life?"

They ask me. "Well before I left for the military I got engaged-" I show them a picture of Santana "that's my baby I love her with all my heart and would do anything for her." Will says "nice boy always treat your women with respect, will we be invited to the wedding?" I show a timid smile and look at both of them " I was wondering Nathan was going to be my best man, and well now I don't have one I was thinking would you, Will, be my best man?"

They gasp and he cries. "I mean in honor of your son of course." Will gives me the biggest hug ever "I would be honored to be your best man!"  
I spend another three hours there before I see it's almost 9pm and decide to leave. "I promise to visit often and maybe bring my fiancé."

"We would love that!" I give them one last hug before I head home with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Continue? Or Not? **

**PLEASE review and let me know!**


	2. The problem

**All mistakes are mine **

**NOTHING but the idea is mine **

I am sorry it took so long to post this but I had a birthday then my sisters and dad's then i got sick i know crappy excuse but it is what it is!

I honestly don't know what I was thinking when i wrote this I don't know if it is good but hey worth a shot right?

* * *

When I get home everyone is still there to say I'm shocked would be a lie.

They look at me and stare probably wondering where I went.

"Okay so by the looks I am getting you probably want to know where I went, am I right?"

They all nod so I tell them everything. I told them about Will and Emma, and sadly about Nathan. When I finish I tell them that I am staying at a house a few streets over that I bought before I left for boot camp. I go to my parent's garage and see that my Motorcycle is still here so I grab the keys hop on and speed away without a care in the world.

I didn't go home I ended up driving all night. I passed by the Lopez's and decide to stop by and say "Hi". I knock on the door and Santana answers "Oh hey babe why are you here?"

I have never lied in our six years of a relationship so why start now "I came to see your parents I miss them a lot."

She laughed at me and said they are in the kitchen so I walk in and hug Marie form behind. "I missed you mama." I'm the only one other than San to call her that so when I let go she turns around and gives me a real hug and say "My favorite kid is finally home!"

"MAMA! I am right here you know I can hear what you are saying." Santana says with a pout. I look at her and say "Aw someone's jealous that her parents love me more than her!" Marie laughs and then Mario comes in and says "Marie why didn't you tell me my favorite kid was back!"

All of us laugh when Santana storms out of the room. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to take my fiancé to our new house so I will see you guys again sometime soon." With that I walk upstairs and see Santana is upset "San come on we have a place to go see." She didn't even look up at me.

"Well fine I guess you're going to be this hard to get out of the house then I am going to have to use force." I walk over to her pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"BRETT PIERCE YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Nope, you wouldn't leave so I'm going to carry you say goodbye."

"…" She says nothing so I walk by her parents and say "Bye Mama and Papa." They both say by back while they laugh at San.

I get outside put her on my bike and say "Hold on tight" she has never liked my bike so she does. When I pull up to our new house, I turn off my bike I get off and help her of too. While I give the tour of our two story house she is going crazy inside, the last stop is our room. She walks in then turns to me and says "I love you."

I tell her I need to shower and change then we can go to bed because it's like one in the morning

We shower together quickly I might add when we get out we dry off and just get in bed. I pull her super close to me and whisper "Goodnight San I love you"

The next morning after breakfast we are cuddling on the couch watching a movie when I speak up…

"I didn't know I could miss you as much as I did, baby I love you with everything I have in me please don't be mad at me for leaving you."

She doesn't say anything so I don't know if she is asleep or not but I continue anyway, "I know I should have told you but I didn't know how to tell the love of my life that I was leaving the day after I proposed to go fight in a war when your words were 'Yes I will marry you but you go off and join the military I'm dumping your ass immediately' ,it's like you can tell the future, what was I supposed to do you can't just turn the military down once you sign the papers, so I had to go"

She turns in my arms and looks at me "Do you know how bad it hurt to roll over that morning hoping that my fiancé would be there to kiss me good morning but instead I roll over to find a note the said 'I am sorry that I didn't tell you don't hate me I will be back soon –love you forever and always Brett' When I read it and saw soon I was thinking maybe that afternoon or the next day but no it was TWO FUCKING YEARS without you!"

"I know,"

"NO you fucking don't know you left me not the other way around I spent so long crying and screaming and hoping you are alive but now I hate you for doing this to me!"

I can't believe she just said that to me… "Well if that is how you really feel then I am sorry that I broke your heart." I push her out of my arms and walk up stairs to change

"Where are you going now, oh no let me guess you have another fiancé that you have to go visit."

I turn around and look at her in disbelief that she would actually say something like that to me. "No actually I was going to work out cool down then come back and talk to you but now I am going to work out the go visit everybody else I lied to so bye."

I walk out get on my bike and leave heading to the gym. I reached a red light and stop when it turned green I started to move and then everything went black.

* * *

**Sooo let me know what you think..**


End file.
